Miesha Tate
Miesha 'Takedown' Tate is the retired former UFC women's bantamweight champion as well as the former Strikeforce women's bantamweight champion. Strikeforce Tate was next set to fight Strikeforce's women 135 lbs. champion Marloes Coenen for the belt. She was injured a little over a week before the fight and was replaced by undefeated Liz Carmouche. After recovering, Tate signed on again to face Coenen. She defeated Coenen via fourth round arm triangle choke to earn the title. Tate next defended her belt finally against undefeated judo submission specialist Ronda Rousey. Rousey defeated Tate via first round armbar, injuring Tate's left arm badly in the process. After recovering, Tate faced Strikeforce newcomer Julie Kedzie in a candidate for 2012 Fight of the Year, defeating Kedzie via third round armbar submission. The fight was Tate's final fight with Strikeforce. UFC: Road to the Title In February 2013, Tate signed to make her UFC debut in just the second-ever UFC women's fight against fellow newcomer Cat Zingano. The winner was speculated to earn a shot at the UFC women's bantamweight champion, the undefeated Ronda Rousey. Zingano defeated Tate via third round TKO earning the title shot and an opportunity to coach the eighteenth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show against Rousey. Tate was next set to face Liz Carmouche. Unfortunately not too far into the reality show Zingano suffered a knee injury and subsequent surgery and was replaced on the show and in the title fight to follow by Tate herself. Rousey defeated Tate again but Tate became the first woman to take Rousey out of the first round as she was defeated by third round armbar submission. Tate was visibly depressed after the fight, possibly even contemplating retirement. After the Title: Another Run At It Tate ended up signing a little under a month later to fight fellow Rousey victim Liz Carmouche. Tate and Carmouche went to war for fifteen minutes with Tate coming out victorious via a unanimous decision. Tate next signed to fight undefeated newcomer Rin Nakai in the UFC's return to Japan in September 2014. Tate defeated Nakai via a clearcut unanimous decision. Tate next signed to fight another fellow Rousey victim and wrestler Sara McMann. After a back-and-forth war Tate came out the victor via a majority decision. Tate next signed to fight striker Jessica Eye. After some early trouble Tate took over and never let Eye back in the fight, winning a clear unanimous decision. After being passed over by Holly Holm for the next shot at Rousey despite being promised it, Tate contemplated retirement and was inactive for several months. After Holm knocked out Rousey Tate was given the first shot at the new champion. The Champion At Last Tate rose to the occasion in a thrilling five-round competition, submitting Holm towards the end of a fight she was very possibly losing on the scorecards. Tate was the new UFC women's bantamweight champion at last. Tate wanted to defend her belt against Rousey first but due to Rousey's dubious Hollywood commitments Tate was next set to defend her belt for the first time against Amanda Nunes at the landmark UFC 200 event. Losing The Title And After Nunes unfortunately dominated Tate en route to a bloody first round rear-naked choke submission and took the title from her. After recovering from the bloody defeat Tate signed to fight Raquel Pennington. Pennington dominated and bloodied Tate en route to a unanimous decision victory. In her post-fight interview Tate emotionally announced her retirement from mixed martial arts, shocking many. Fights *Miesha Tate vs. Kaitlin Young - The fight was in the semifinals of a HOOKnSHOOT womens tournament and it was only Tate's second mixed martial arts fight. She had defeated Jan Finney earlier that night in the tournament's quarterfinals. The fight was Tate's first defeat. Kaitlin Young went on to win the tournament. *Sarah Kaufman vs. Miesha Tate 1 - The fight was Sarah Kaufman's Strikeforce debut. The fight was also apparently the first time Kaufman went the distance. *Miesha Tate vs. Zoila Frausto - The fight was Zoila Frausto's first loss. *Miesha Tate vs. Hitomi Akano - The fight was in the finals of the one-night Strikeforce 135-pound number-two contender tournament. Yeah I don't understand it either. Tate had defeated Maiju Kujala earlier that night via decision and Hitomi Akano had defeated Carina Damm earlier that night via modified triangle. *Miesha Tate vs. Marloes Coenen - The fight was for the Strikeforce women's bantamweight title with Marloes Coenen defending. *Ronda Rousey vs. Miesha Tate - The fight was for the Strikeforce women's bantamweight title with Tate defending. *Miesha Tate vs. Julie Kedzie - The fight was a candidate for 2012's Fight of the Year. Julie Kedzie suffered a rotator cuff injury. *Miesha Tate vs. Jessica Eye *Miesha Tate vs. Holly Holm - The fight was for the UFC women's bantamweight title with Holm defending and it was her first loss. *Amanda Nunes vs. Miesha Tate - The fight was for the UFC women's bantamweight championship with Miesha Tate defending. With the victory Amanda Nunes became the first openly gay UFC champion. Category:Female fighters Category:Retired fighters